System components of knitting machines are, as a rule, longitudinally slidably guided in grooves, such as needle grooves of a needle cylinder or similar slot-like guides. The longitudinal motion of the system component is generated by a suitable drive, such as a cam which moves relatively to a projection (termed as a butt) of the system component. The butt extends into a corresponding groove which has a shape corresponding to the driven motion of the system component. Between the cam and the butt a relatively large, position-dependent clearance is present. As a rule, measures are taken for braking the system component to avoid uncontrolled motions thereof despite the presence of the clearance.
As disclosed in German Patent No. 33 36 212, it is known to provide a stamped-out knitting tool with a slight lateral bend. For supporting such a bend, the knitting tool is, along its entire height, provided with a depression which may be filled with a dampening material. By virtue of the bend the knitting tool resiliently engages the flanks of the guide groove. The generated friction brakes the axial motions.
The recess constitutes a weakened location. Further, a bending of the entire knitting tool may result in a faulty positioning of the latter.
Further, German Patent No. 39 21 506 C1 shows knitting tools for loop-forming machines, where the knitting tools are provided with a lateral offset which may be utilized to position very narrow knitting tools in relatively wide guide grooves. The intermediate spaces, however, are prone to soiling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple, reliable knitting tool which is provided with a braking device.